Last Kiss
by syugarrr
Summary: ...dan pada saat itu lah, aku merasa itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya. / drabble, NejixOC, canon, OOC.


_Aku hanya ingin kamu, selamanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mungkin aku terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli denganmu. Tapi hatiku… sangat sakit._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seharusnya aku bisa mencegahmu saat kau akan pergi. Seharusnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by syugarrr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:** canon, OOC, OC, miss typo

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Last Kiss**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang tenang—namun mencekam. Udara dingin berhembus hingga menusuk tulang. Hari ini hari pertama perang dunia shinobi keempat. Meskipun sudah banyak musuh yang telah disegel, tetap saja para shinobi harus waspada. Semua divisi kini tengah beristirahat. Pos medis pun ramai, _medic-nin_ kalang kabut mengurusi para shinobi yang terluka. Malam ini dapat dipastikan semuanya tak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Hyuuga Neji terbaring lemah karena kehabisan _chakra_. Ia berbaring di dekat Kiba yang kini duduk sambil berjaga. Senyum pria bertato segitiga merah itu langsung merekah saat aku berjalan kearah mereka. Akamaru pun bergonggong. Aku mengisyaratkan anjing itu untuk diam agar Neji tidak terbangun.

"Apa yang membuatmu untuk datang kesini?" Tanya Kiba setelah aku duduk di samping Neji yang tertidur.

"Mendapat kabar kalau dirinya _collapse_," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian aku menatap Kiba tajam, "dan kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian di divisi kita? Kau 'kan divisi lima, bukan tiga!"

Kiba terkekeh, "tadi aku mengecek sebuah gua bersama Hinata dan Shino."

Aku mencibir dan menjitak kepalanya pelan. Kemudian Kiba bersama Akamaru meninggalkan kami dan bergabung dengan kedua rekan timnya. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Neji sendiri. Karena Neji sedang sakit, sepertinya hanya aku yang bertugas menjaga malam ini. Aku harap, tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Seharusnya kau istirahat saja."

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh kearah Neji. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan mata lavendernya yang pucat—namun indah seperti mutiara. Aku tersenyum dan membantunya untuk bangkit. Neji memposisikan tubuhnya duduk tepat di sampingku dan bersandar pada batang pohon yang tumbang. Sedangkan aku tak menghiraukannya dan memeluk kedua lututku, menenggelamkan kepalaku disana.

"Hei."

"Hm?"

Sedetik kemudian aku dapat merasakan tangan Neji merangkulku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya dalam diam. Ia tak membalas tatapanku, dan justru menatap lurus kearah hamparan rumput sana. Pada akhirnya ia membalas tatapanku. Tatapannya tenang. Aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku di mata lavendernya yang indah.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hal yang sangat mengganjal. Mengganggui perasaanku, membuatku tidak tenang.

Neji, yang menyadari sorot mataku yang berubah langsung menjadi was-was. "Ada apa?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Mungkin ia mengira ada musuh yang mendekati kami. Tapi bukan. Hanya ada aku dan dia disini. Aku yakin itu.

"B-bukan apa-apa…" jawabku terbata. Keheningan melanda kami lagi. Hanya ada suara gemerisik daun pepohonan karena hembusan angin. Perasaan aneh berkecamuk di hatinya, membuatnya tidak bisa tenang.

Neji mendecak dan menatapku, "apa yang mengganggu—"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat, seperti tidak ada hari esok untuk memeluknya. Aku merasa…

Aku merasa aku akan kehilangan dia.

Aku merasa aku akan kehilangan Hyuuga Neji.

Aku merasa aku akan kehilangan cintaku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" bisikku lirih. Leherku tercekat sehingga susah sekali rasanya untuk menelan ludah saja. Neji membalas pelukanku dan aku merasakan tangannya mengelus punggungku.

Kemudian bibir kami bertemu.

Dan pada saat itu lah, aku merasa itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku harap kau mengetahui seberapa pentingnya dirimu bagiku. Dan jika kau pergi, aku rasa hidupku akan hancur begitu saja…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"NEJI!"

"NEJIIIII!"

Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak saat mendengar teriakan Lee.

Teriakan ini… teriakan penuh kesedihan.

Aku yang berada jauh di belakang tempat Lee dan yang lainnya, kini berlari kearah sana.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Air mataku menumpuk di pelupuk mataku.

Aku bisa melihat seseorang berambut panjang terbaring lemah, juga bercak-bercak darah di sekitarnya.

Tidak, aku yakin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Ini tidak mungkin.

Tidak.

Mungkin.

Air mataku tumpah begitu saja saat melihat jasadnya. Sebilah kayu yang besar menembus tubuhnya. Dahinya telah bersih dari segel itu. Aku jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Menangisi kepergiannya.

Andai saja aku di sisinya.

_Andai saja…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm hurt, I'm alone, I'm depressed, I cry myself to sleep and I hate myself all because of you. But I hope you're doing okay because I love you…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Gatau ya, saya masih dendam banget sama Kishi-sensei gara-gara Neji mati. Padahal itu udah lama banget. Dan… akhirnya saya bisa juga bikin beginian(?)

Iya saya tau covernya itu Neji Hinata, tapi itu anggep aja Neji sama OCnya ya :')

Hope you like it!

**16/01/2015**

**syugarrr**


End file.
